The Bikini
by ashes and cinders
Summary: The gang takes a break from shard hunting to go swimming. How will our favorite wanna be couples react to seeing their partners showing a little more skin? Let the hilarity ensue! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Alright! Here is the first chapter I promised. I would love to have reader input but please do not leave flames. Constructive criticism and requests are welcome! Enough blathering, on with the story!**

 **Wait! One more thing: I do nor own InuYasha…WAAAAAHHHH!**

 **The Bikini**

They had taken a break from shard hunting to go swimming. It was a hot summer day and they were exhausted, even InuYasha. This made it very easy to convince him to give them a day off.

They were about to run into the water when Kagome yelled, "Wait! You guys don't want to soak do you?"

"Feh. I thought that was the point!" InuYasha barked.

"Well yes, but you don't want to get your clothes wet."

"Kagome, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Miroku asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"No! I was suggesting we wear bathing suits!" Kagome explained while trying to contain her blush at his implication.

"Kagome, what are bathing suits?" Shippo asked cutely.

"Bathing suits are clothes you can wear instead of your clothes to go swimming in. I brought on for each of you."

Kagome then proceeded to hand out bathing suits.

"Why don't you three boys go change first and then Sango and I'll take our turn."

"Okay!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Feh."

Miroku just looked disappointed as InuYasha dragged him away by the collar of his robes. He really wanted to change with the girls.

"Good. Now that they're gone I need to talk you about a little plan I've been hatching." Kagome spoke to Sango once the boys were out of view. "I've noticed you've been very frustrated lately that Miroku has been flirting with other women and I think I know just the thing to keep his wandering eyes and hands only on you."

"What do you suggest?" asked Sango with an evil look in her eye.

"Bikinis and flirtation." Kagome answered while the same evil look in her eye.

 **Author's Note: The second chapter is already written I just need to type it up. What shenanigans do you think the girls have planned? It only gets more interesting from here.**

 **Please read an review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here's chapter two.**

 **I do not own InuYasha.**

The boys came out of the forest and boy did Miroku and InuYasha look _hot!_

It took all Kagome and Sango had not to stare at the boys' tight abs and big biceps.

"Well, we have to get changed," Kagome said while rushing into the forest dragging Sango, who was dumbstruck at the sight of Miroku, behind her.

"Shippo, keep an eye on them!" Sango yelled back after her stupor ended.

 **X X X**

The girls walked up and the drool flowed in rivers from the boys open mouths. Sango was wearing a lavender two piece that had ruffles at the waist. Kagome's was a little more edgy, it was a black bikini with red straps and a red shimmer dusting on the fabric.

Miroku ran up to Sango, grabbed her hand, and asked her to join him in swimming.

InuYasha just stared at Kagome.

' _Wow. She really has gotten stronger. She has an even more beautiful body than before.'_

"InuYasha?"

' _Waah! Did I just think that? No, no, no! I'm not supposed to think about Kagome like that! I can't! She's just a shard detector! She'll leave when the journey is done… whether I like it or not.'_

"InuYasha?"

When he looked up she was much closer than he remembered. Forget a river! He could fill an ocean with his drool!

"Are you going swimming? She asked while innocently (or not so innocently) batting her eyelashed.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you," he replied.

 **X X X**

InuYasha kept staring at her. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her. Not that her wanted to .

Kagome could tell he was staring. She could feel his eyes on her. InuYasha hadn't looked away since she and Sango had come back from changing. Her plan was working.

 **X X X**

Sango could see Kagome's plan working. She kept catching Miroku starring at her. She heard a splash. Then, she turned around and he wasn't there.

"Miroku?"

Then, she felt two hands pull her under. Next thing she knew, she had surfaced and Miroku had pulled her into a loving kiss.

 **X X X**

Kagome saw the kiss.

' _It's about time!'_ She did a little happy dance in her mind for her friend.

InuYasha had also seen the kiss.

' _Well it looks like the pervert finally made a move on Sango.'_ He then looked at Kagome who was staring out at the happy couple. _'Now if only I could.'_

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry, I know it's short! I need help with coming up with some more material for the next chapter. Send me a review and tell me the funny things you'd like to see in the next chapter!**

 **Until next time!**

 **ashes and cinders**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here is the next installment. Thank you to all whom, reviewed, followed and favorited this story. A special thank you to Rebecca Frost, who made a request. It will be coming soon!**

" _Time to kick it up a notch,'_ Kagome thought eying InuYasha sitting on the bank.

She pulled a bottle of sun tan lotion out of her bag. Over the time she spent in the feudal era she had built up a tolerance to the sun to the point where she no longer had to worry about being burnt.

Regardless, the lotion would help serve another purpose today.

"InuYasha?"

His head turned to her and his ears twitched at the sound of his name.

"What?" InuYasha asked gruffly to keep Kagome from noticing him staring at her.

She cocked her head to one side and gave him her best impression of the 'puppy eyes'. She held up the bottle of lotion.

"Could you help me? I can't reach my back," She looked at him pleadingly.

InuYasha looked to the lake quickly. Part of him wanted him to tell her to ask Sango to help her. He looked to the lake and saw that the slayer and the monk were, _ahem,_ preoccupied in quite the lip lock. The other part of him _really_ wanted to touch her skin.

She noticed his hesitation and said, "They look a little busy. Can you please help me? I really don't want my skin to burn."

She knew she had him with the burn comment. He could never refuse something for her well-being.

"Al-alright," he scooted closer and she lay on her stomach. She handed him the bottle of lotion.

 **X X X**

"Well, would you look at that," Miroku nodded to the pair on the shore.

"Oh my," Sango put her hand up to her mouth to stifle a giggle. _'Way to go, Kagome! You get him girl!'_

 **X X X**

InuYasha faced a dilemma. Kagome was spread out on the ground waiting for him to rub lotion on her back and he was trying not to let his mind wander to Miroku-like thoughts.

' _Ugh. This woman is going to be the death of me.'_ InuYasha whined internally.

He squeezed some lotion into his hand and put his hand at the base of her neck. She flinched away.

"What's wrong? Does it sting?" InuYasha asked worriedly wondering if he'd hurt her.

"No, it's just cold," she looked back at him with a smile that made his heart skip a beat.

He continued to rub it down her back, when he hit her lower back he heard her release a moan.

"Ugh. That's the spot. InuYasha, could you rub there a little longer? My back has been bugging me the last few days," she said as she hid her face in her arms so that he wouldn't see her evil grin.

"Uh, s-sure Kagome," he continued to rub her back as she continued releasing little mewls of pleasure.

She noticed his hand starting to go further down her back. _'Come on, InuYasha, make a move!'_

InuYasha noticed the path his hand was about to take and immediately retracted it. _'Ugh, I've been hanging around Miroku for too long.'_ "You're all set, Kagome. Here," he handed her the bottle of lotion and made to get up.

"Wait! It's your turn, InuYasha," she said as she grabbed his arm.

"Feh. I don't need that stuff," his cheeks immediately reddened at the thought of her rubbing his BAC the way he had just done hers.

"Yes you do!" she argued back. "Your skin is always covered by your robes; it hardly ever gets sun exposure. I don't want you getting burnt."

Okay, so it wasn't a total lie. She didn't want him getting sun burnt, but she also wasn't going to pass up a prime opportunity to run her hands over his skin when she didn't have to worry about tending to his injuries.

' _I've been hanging around with Miroku waaaay too much,'_ Kagome thought as she saw InuYasha lie on his stomach just as she had.

"Feh, lets just get this over with," he tried to sound nonchalant, but on the inside he was a wreck.

She started rubbing the lotion all over his back, paying particular attention to his shoulders, where she could feel a bunch of knots. She knew she hit the spot when she heard him release a groan. _'Got him.'_ She smirked because she knew he couldn't see. Inside she was doing a little happy dance. _'Now it's time to reel him in.'_

"Flip over."

"Huh?" InuYasha was in such a daze he didn't understand what she was asking.

"Flip over, I need to get to your chest."

That broke him out of his daze like a bucket of cold water.

"Uh-uh," he had lost the ability to form coherent sentences.

"Just flip over InuYasha, I promise to be quick," she said smiling at him.

Oh, he didn't mind if she was quick or not. Actually, he would have preferred if she took her time. _'Ugh, I've_ _ **definitely**_ _been hanging out with the monk too much.'_

InuYasha flipped over and then leant so that he was balancing on his forearms. Kagome was trying not to drool at the **very** appealing picture he made in his red swim trunks.

She started at his shoulders and made her way slowly down his pecks, making sure she didn't neglect anywhere on his body. InuYasha was doing fine until she started getting further down his abs and closer to his navel area. Then he started having *ahem* thoughts.

' _I really need to stop hanging around Miroku, it's gonna be the death of me.'_

 **Author's Note: Woohoo! The longest chapter yet! So how did you guys like it? Let me know! I'm still taking requests. If it doesn't work for this story, who knows, I may use it in another.**

 **Next time: The gang plays Marco Polo! What hilarity will ensue? Will InuYasha's torture ever come to an end? Will he realize Kagome has been wanting him to make a move all along? You'll have to read to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 4! Sorry about the wait. Thank you to all the awesome people who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, I will never own InuYasha. All I own are manga and dvds.**

Kagome finished rubbing the lotion on InuYasha's torso and removed her hands. She looked up to InuYasha's face and saw that his eyes were closed and his cheeks were dusted in a light blush.

"InuYasha," Kagome softly called to the blissful half demon. She was smirking, her plan was working!

"Do you want to go for a swim, maybe those two are done having fun by themselves and would like to play a game," Kagome tilted her head and batted her eyes at the still-dazed half demon.

"Uh, s-sure," InuYasha stuttered. He watched Kagome get up and head to the water and followed after.

Kagome cleared her throat once they reached the happy couple. Sango immediately broke away from Miroku's embrace wearing a very deep blush.

Kagome chuckled at her friend's reaction. _'Come on, Sango. I'm not blind.'_

"Hey guys! If you two are done, how about we play a water game?" Kagome chuckled at the deepening of Sango's blush.

Miroku, while wearing a dusting of pink on his cheeks, was also grinning from ear to ear. "What do you suggest Kagome?"

"How about Marco Polo?" At their puzzled looks she explained further.

"It's a game where one person closes their eyes and calls out 'Marco' and everyone else calls out 'Polo' and the one with the closed eyes tries to find them."

"We should probably invite Shippo to play, too," Sango said nodding towards the shore.

"Nah, let him enjoy his nap. He's been so worn out lately," said Kagome smiling fondly.

"Well, why don't we start the game. Who's going first?" piped in Miroku.

"Why don't I go first so you guys get a feel for the game?" Kagome suggested.

 **X X X**

They had played a few rounds before the game became a little less innocent. It had been Miroku's turn to play seeker and he had "found" Sango.

"My dear Sango, I swear it was an accident!" he yelled as he swam away from her as fast as he could. She had retrieved her boomerang from the shore and drowning was now becoming a real possibility for him.

"Come on Sango! I hate to defend the pervert but his eyes were closed. He couldn't see where he was putting his hands," InuYasha pleaded.

"I know him putting his hands _there_ was an accident, however the squeeze afterward was not," Sango growled.

"Sango, how can you expect me to resist the softness of your ample bosom?" he said as he received a slap that made the two onlookers flinch.

 **X X X**

The game had ended after Miroku's fifth time getting handsy had been on Kagome. InuYasha had been able to tolerate when it was Sango on the receiving end of the pervert's hands, he knew the monk had feelings for the slayer ancd was just expressing those feelings in the only way he knew how. But he knew that the monk knew how he felt about Kagome, and he was _groping in on_ _ **his territory.**_

After a jealous slayer and hanyou had beat the pervert monk within an inch of his life, Sango stayed with the unconscious monk and started preparing the camp while InuYasha and Kagome sat on the shore watching the sunset.

 **Author's note: chapter 5 is already in progress, if there any ideas you have to contribute, speak now or forever hold your peace. I promise to get it uploaded faster than this one. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

They had given up on their game after one too many gropes from Miroku had made InuYasha and Sango seriously consider teaming up and killing the monk. They had settled for maiming him and Sango was now sitting next to the unconscious monk and admiring all of the lumps that were InuYasha's handiwork.

InuYasha and Kagome broke away from the group and were now sitting in the sand watching the sunset.

After quite a while had been passed in comfortable silence, Kagome decided to break the spell. Not taking her eyes off of the beautiful view she finally asked, "InuYasha, do you ever think about the future?"

"You nean like your time?"

"No, no, I mean like where do you think you'll be in a few years? What do you think you'll do after we collect all the shards?"

"I'm not quite sure, I've seen what my demon is like, I know I don't wanna turn into that guy anymore."

"Well what did you do before all of this started? I mean before you were pinned to the tree?" Kagome asked. She was genuinely curious, despite all the time she had known him she had learned little about his past.

"Not much, I did what I had to do to survive. I hunted when the game was good and raided storehouses when it was bad. I slept in trees and cave and fought when demons picked a fight with me."

"That doesn't sound like much of a life. Haven't you ever wanted something more?"

"I'm a half demon, Kagome. 'Something more' isn't exactly an option," he growled, not angry at her but angry at the situation.

"What exactly does 'something more' consist of?" Now her curiosity was definitely piqued. For as long as she'd known him, all he ever talked about was becoming a full-fledged demon. Now that she knew that dream was gone, it gave her hope.

"Feh. Probably nothin' special by your standards, but I'd like to build a hut. It'd be nice to finally have a permanent place that's mine."

"Have you ever thought of having a family?" Kagome asked.

"Like I said before: I'm a half demon. A wife and kids just isn't in the cards."

"Well that seems like a poor excuse, if you want something you should go for it. Look at how far you've come already, it sounds like the only thing in your way is you."

InuYasha grabbed his hair in frustration. "You just don't get it, do you?! You don't get that I can't have what I really want because when we collect all of the shards you'll leave!"

There. He'd said it.

Kagome was dumbstruck. Why would her leaving stop him from having his dreams?

"But what would my leaving do to you?" Would her leaving really affect him that much? Could she dare to hope?

He growled, "You just don't get it, do you? I love you, you baka!"

No exactly how he'd planned on saying it, and judging by the look on her face, not how she'd planned on hearing it, but at least it was finally in the open.

 **X X X**

When Miroku had woken up he had greeted her with a hand to the rear. She had greeted him with aa hand to the face and stomped off. Every time she thought he had turned a corner, that pervert proved her wrong!

When she returned to the campsite after she cooled off she found Shippo and Kirara curled up on Kagome's sleeping bag and no Miroku.

' _Where did that unholy monk get off to?'_

When she found him he was sitting in some bushes chuckling.

"What's so funny, monk?"

He shushed her and then whispered, "I'm watching InuYasha strying to express his feelings to Kagome … and fail miserably."

"What?! What happened?" Sango whispered, her curiosity piqued.

"I didn't catch all of their conversation, but they were discussing what they wanted after the shard hunt is over. InuYasha fumbled for a bit, got frustrated and then…"

"I love you, you baka!" Miroku was cut off by the outburst. Both eavesdroppers had eyes as wide as dinner plates and jaws in their laps, but neither looked as surprised as Kagome.

 **X X X**

Kagome sat there eyes wide, mouth agape for so long that InuYasha started to speak.

"Look, I get it if you don't…"

He never got to finish his sentence, not that he minded.

It was hard to complain when Kagome's lips were pressed so deliciously against his.

 **X X X**

They had seen Kagome tackle InuYasha.

"I had no idea that Kagome was so bold," chuckled Miroku.

"Neither did I," said Sango, dumbstruck.

Miroku chuckled and stood up.

"What are you doing?! They'll see us!"

Miroku just cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted," IT'S ABOUT TIME!"

The couple broke apart and looked to the bushes and then looked at each other. They both had wicked grins.

InuYasha looked up and growled, "Monk. Run."

They still had a lot of issues to work out, and neither knew what the future held, but they got the conversation started, and that was half the battle. They had plenty of time to work out the rest.

After they finished maiming the monk.

 **Author's note: Rebecca Frost, I hope I fulfilled your request. Thank you to all who read and reviewed! I'm sorry it took so long, I was having computer issues and then half this chapter was deleted and had to be re-written.**


End file.
